


obsessed

by fairbanks



Series: goretober 2018 [16]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive, F/F, Goretober 2018, Masturbation, Obsession, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairbanks/pseuds/fairbanks
Summary: Daisy doesn't know how to have a normal crush.





	obsessed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/gifts).



  1. **obsessed**



  
  


Their first meeting wasn’t groundbreaking. Daisy remembers little of it, flimsy details to be thrown aside and crushed under the label of useless. Georgie Barker, Jonathan Sims’ ex and one of the few connections she could find around, said she hadn’t seen him in years and didn’t bat an eye. She was calm, curious, and a long, elegant neck that drew Daisy’s gaze. Daisy remembers the way the light pooled at junction of her collarbone, cat hair in faded orange dusting her baggy, unflattering shirt.

 

Flimsy details, not worth a thought. Not until weeks later when she tracked Sims’ movements to the building.

 

Funnily enough she didn’t even assume the girl lied to her, couldn’t imagine that impassive stare hid anything sinister. Funnily, hilariously, Daisy assumed Georgina Barker only just made contact recently, maybe got roped in with whatever monstrous power Jonathan Sims used to trap people in his orbit. The punchline was she felt bad for the girl, in a faint, stunted way. Just another victim of monsters.

 

That didn’t mean she had to be gentle. Daisy didn’t do gentle anymore.

 

So when Georgie answers the door she forces her way in, walks past the same calm, impassive stare and looks around.

 

“Pretty sure this is illegal,” Georgie points out, and she sounds more annoyed than anything else. Daisy has a gun on her belt and Georgie just watches her with thinly veiled irritation.

 

“Pretty sure hiding a man wanted for murder is too,” Daisy answers. She listens, hears nothing but a loud, snorting snore coming from a cat at the window. If Sims is here he’s very quiet. Her attention focuses again on Georgie. “In fact I know it is. One chance, Barker. Hand him over and maybe I forget you were involved.”

 

“No,” says Georgina Barker, without hesitation or fear. It surprises Daisy and not much does anymore. It isn’t a defiant declaration or surly rebuttal, there isn’t even the smallest sliver of fear in the cracks. There are no cracks, Georgie just says no as if answering any other question with a simple, straightforward answer. “I mean he’s not here, go ahead and check if you want. But the no isn’t just for that. You’re looking for the wrong person, Jon didn’t do it.”

 

“You think this is a joke, Barker?” Daisy asks, walks over with the set shoulders and sharp edge that got her answers long before she had to start caving in teeth. She’d rather it not come to that with Georgie Barker, too much risk and too pretty a face.

 

“No- well, I think the idea of Jon killing anyone is a joke. Have you met him? He’s uh… I mean sure he’s a good guy and wouldn’t do it for moral reason, etc etc, but Jon? Have the stomach to kill someone? I had to hold his hand at a blood drive once because the needles made him squeamish.” Georgie answers and Daisy is- she’s thrown off track.

 

There’s no mockery in Barker, no actual attempt at poking fun or changing the issue, no distraction and, most pointedly, no fear. Alice Tonner knows fear, has a nose for it, and Georgie’s level gaze is clean, drought dry. 

 

For the first time in a long time Daisy feels out of her depth, thrown by a simple conversation that should have ended in intimidation and answers. She tries one last show, steps into Georgie’s space and lets her broad shoulders and sharp edge do the talking and yet.

 

And yet Georgie stares up at her. Nothing changes, except something surprisingly fragile in Daisy.

 

“I’ll find him,” Daisy promises, leaves with Georgie’s eyes on her back. She does find him only hours after, follows him and takes him and nearly gouges out his voice box. She loses against a monster in a suit and finds herself invisibly collared, her life changed.

 

That night, when all is said and done, she thinks of Georgina Barker.

 

-

 

Several days pass before she asks Jon about it. It goes like this:

  
  


Daisy: Who’s your friend? The one who you shacked up with.

 

Jon, ever nervous: Who? I don’t-

 

Daisy: Cut the crap, Georgina Barker. I’m not looking to bother her.

 

Jon, ever curious: Then why are you asking?

 

Daisy isn’t sure herself.

  
  


Melanie if much more useful, tells her over a cup of coffee in the breakroom about Georgie starting a podcast, Georgie investigating ghosts, Georgie and Jon’s breakup years ago, Georgie at a party fearlessly dumping a cigarette into the drink of a disgusting man with wandering hands. Georgie was unmovable, Melanie said, not set in her ways just solid. A good friend to have, she continues as Daisy thinks of Georgie’s long neck, why do you ask.

 

Daisy isn’t sure.

 

She listens to the podcast, finds the first couple of seasons too rudimentary and unpolished but the later ones charming. Georgie has a good voice, a good humor, doesn’t take shit for a second. Daisy listens to the segment where a guest tries to talk over her again and again, how Georgie smoothly takes the wheel back and refuses to give up her ground to some simpering idiot who assumed he could explain her own field to her. 

 

She finds herself smiling, a rarity on its own and she is so very unsure.

 

The fascination doesn’t go away, creeps up on her when she tries to sleep. There’s Georgie Barker with her lovely, long neck, crawling up the bed. There’s Georgie holding her arms down and Daisy snarling, reflexive, instinctual, yet Georgie doesn’t balk. Georgie smiles down at her, straddles her waist, tells her she can kiss her but not bite.

 

Does Daisy understand? She asks. Daisy does but she doesn’t say it, finds it stuck in her throat. Georgie’s grip on her wrists grows firmer and Daisy could get away but she doesn’t, pinned by Georgie’s fearless eyes. Does Daisy understand?

 

Yes, Daisy says, is rewarded with the long expanse of Georgie’s neck. She kisses it, licks, strains and Georgie rewards her further, pulling off her stupid podcast shirt, lets Daisy kiss down to strap of her bra and over the sheer lace, nipping at her nipple.

 

And Georgie laughs, allows that broken rule, isn’t afraid of her teeth. She touches Daisy, maps her scar and doesn’t ask, just kisses the petals, bites when Daisy’s muscles go taut. 

 

There is Daisy on her knees for Georgie, tasting her, listening to her, playing her like plucked strings that Georgie leads her fingers to. There’s Daisy drinking in the scent of her as Georgie thrusts fingers in, the total lack of fear, the mischief, new clothes smell and potpourri, cat fur. There’s Georgie biting her ear and saying she can come now, and Daisy does, for her.

 

Daisy’s own fingers pull out of her, a wet mess, and when she opens her eyes the vision is gone. She curls her hand into a fist, battles between frustration and amusement at her little obsession. 

 

Maybe, when this all was over, she’d ask the girl on a date and get it out of her system.

**Author's Note:**

> emma is queen of the ladies and deserves them all. also this was supposed to go up yesterday but oops. also also dedicating was amber's idea.


End file.
